The Abomination
by Emiko.Nakamura
Summary: I'm sure you've heard the stories about how Greek Gods and Goddesses roamed the Earth hooking up with mortals, but I'm positive you haven't heard one quite like mine. My name is Evelyn; and this is the story of my crazy, messed up life that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.
1. Chapter 1

She was the daughter of Phorkys and Keto, the children of Gaea (Earth) and Oceanus (Ocean). She and her sisters, Sthenno and Euryale, were the three sisters known as the Gorgons. She was the only mortal out of the three.

She was originally a golden-haired and very beautiful maiden, who, as a priestess of Athena, was devoted to a life of celibacy; but, being wooed by Poseidon, whom she loved in return, she forgot her vows, and became united to him in marriage. For this offence she was punished by the goddess in a most terrible manner. Each wavy lock of the beautiful hair which had so charmed her husband, was changed into a venomous snake; her once gentle, love-inspiring eyes now became blood-shot, furious orbs, which excited fear and disgust in the mind of the beholder; whilst her former roseate hue and milk-white skin assumed a loathsome greenish tinge.

Seeing herself thus transformed into so repulsive an object, she fled from her home, never to return. Wandering about, abhorred, dreaded, and shunned by all the world, she now developed into a character, worthy of her outward appearance. In her despair she fled to Africa, where, as she passed restlessly from place to place, infant snakes dropped from her hair, and thus, according to the belief of the ancients, that country became the hotbed of these venomous reptiles. With the curse of Athena upon her, she turned into stone whomsoever she gazed upon, till at last, after a life of nameless misery, deliverance came to her in the shape of death, at the hands of Perseus.

Only then to be respawned at the hands of Hades and casted back into the Human world.

If you hadn't guessed it by now, I'm referring to Medusa.

You know, Medusa: about six foot, give or take an inch, snakes for hair, terrible skin, one hell of a glare?

That Medusa.

Or as get the not-so-pleasure of calling her: mother.

Yeah.

My dad got hammered one night seventeen years ago and boom; here I am.

He hasn't stopped drinking since.

He has, however, gotten married since that night to my lovely step-monster: Katherine.

Together, they produced my little shithead brother: Eric.

He's fifteen and probably the biggest idiot I have ever met; and it's not just because he's my little brother.

I really can't stand-

"Evelyn! For God's sake, are you ready yet?" Katherine barked, almost ripping the door to my room off of it's hinges as she tore it open.

"Yeah." I answered civilly, looking up at her. I was ready an hour ago.

"Then why aren't you downstairs?" She snapped.

"I was for like a half hour-" I stopped myself, knowing where an argument would lead. "My bad. I'm sorry. I'll be down in a second."

"Hurry." She mumbled, and then was gone. I sighed and closed my laptop before slipping it into my backpack and slinging it over my shoulders. I got off of my bed and slipped my iPhone, that I pay for myself, into my back pocket and glancing at myself in the mirror.

You know, for being the daughter of a monster, and I don't mean this in a narcissistic way, I was actually kind of beautiful.

My reddish-brown hair was tied back into a ponytail while my bright blue eyes shined behind my near half-inch, unnecessary, thick, hipster, nerd glasses that I only wore to prevent the curse that my mother passed one to me from showing through.

Aside from that, I guess I got Medusa's genes from pre-Athena's wrath.

"Evelyn!" Katherine screamed.

"Coming." I sang unenthusiastically as I left my room, shutting the door behind me and descending the staircase.

"Well, it's about time." Eric grumbled to himself as I entered the forer, his perfectly styled, blond hair unmoving as he got off of the couch.

"Let's go, guys. We have a plane to catch." My father said, swaggering slightly as he made his way to the door. The Gorgon in me could smell the alcohol on his breath.

It wasn't even noon.

"Honey, have you been drinking?" Katherine whispered to my dad as Eric and I walked out of the front door and into the back of our family Durango. After apparently denying everything, my father climbed behind the wheel and Katherine next to him in the passenger seat. As we backed out of the driveway, I leaned against my door, gazing out of the window at the rainy scene surrounding our country-side, New York home. My sensitive eyes focused on the woods across the street and what I saw made me shoot up in my seat.

There, in the shade of the trees,far enough into the darkness that wouldn't have been seen to the normal, unaided eye, was a woman wearing dark sunglasses, and cloaked in all black.

With hissing snakes for hair.

"Mom…" I whispered just as my dad his the gas, swerving slightly.

"What?" Eric asked, trying to look around me out of the window.

"Nothing." I replied, sitting back in my seat. "I thought I saw someone." I shrugged when he continued to stare. "Eric, really. It's nothing. Stop staring."

"Evelyn, don't snap at your brother." My father snapped at me, glaring at me through the rearview mirror. "Apologize."

"For what? I didn't say anything." I replied.

"Evelyn Grace Swan, do _not_ get smart with me." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I said sarcastically.

"When are you going to learn some manners?" Katherine hissed.

"Never when you two are raising me." I murmured to myself with a sigh.

"What was that?" Katherine barked, turning in her seat to glare at me.

"I didn't say anything." I growled back, closing my eyes for everyone in the car's protection.

"She said-" I silenced Eric with an icy glare. "Nothing. She said nothing." He quickly corrected himself. We pulled into the airport parking lot twenty silent minutes later. My dad stopped at the door.

"Honey, why don't you and Eric go check the luggage? Evelyn and I will park the car." He suggested.

"Okay. C'mon, Eric." Katherine agreed. Her and Eric grabbed the bags out of the trunk before disappearing inside the busy airport.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, knowing well enough the real reason my father wanted me alone.

"You are not, I repeat, not, going to act like this when we get to the wedding tomorrow; am I clear?" He spat, squeezing the wheel angrily.

"Crystal. But shouldn't you be telling this to Eric and Katherine too?" I replied, crossing my arms at my chest.

"Listen here you little _shit-_" He hissed, interrupted by a long honking from a car horn. My dad corrected himself before whipping into a parking spot. "Sorry. Just promise me you'll keep your glasses on." He sighed, much more civilly when he realized I was right.

"Always do." I said in the most serious tone I could muster.

"Thank you." He said, smiling slightly back at me before we got out. "Do you want me to grab that?" He asked, glancing at my backpack, as we started toward the entrance.

"Uh, sure." I said, letting it slide off of my shoulders and handing it to him.

"Ev, you know I love you right?" He asked. "Evelyn?" He said as I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry." I snickered and started walking again. "Yeah, dad. I know." I replied and for the first time all year, I looked him dead in the eye and smiled at him.

"That's a relief." He smiled back as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We reached the automatic doors of the entrance and saw Katherine and Eric waiting for us in line to check in. Joining them, we were on board flight 771 to Seattle, Washington about twenty minutes later.

I immediately put my headphones into my ears and just stared out the window, letting my phone shuffle through my songs over and over again before nodding off.

"Ev, hey. Wake up." I heard Eric's annoying voice pull me from my dreams.

"Huh?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Evelyn, look!" He snapped.

"What?" I grumbled as I opened my eyes. "Oh, my Gods…" I whispered, looking onto the black clouds surrounding us.

"Whoa!" Almost the entire plane gasped as a flash of lightning struck millimeters from the wing of the plane. I squeezed my eyes shut.

'Lord Zeus, I'm sorry I ever so foolishly entered your domain. Please allow us safe passage and I promise it will never happen again.' I silently prayed to a God who I knew thought I was an abomination. One more flash of lightning lit up the sky before the storm clouds began to thin. 'Thank you.' I breathed a sigh of relief. "You can breath now." I squeezed Eric's shoulder.

"That was terrifying." He gasped.

"Yeah, it was." I sighed again, taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes, being careful that my glasses were back on before opening them. We touched down about an hour later, safely, and then were paraded into the rental car.

You'd think after not seeing a place for five years there would be some change.

But not Forks.

Forks, Washington was exactly the same as I had left it.

We were at our motel a few minutes later and a few minutes after that, I was sprawled out on one of the two beds listening to Katherine lecture Eric about something while dad showered. She walked into the bathroom, still talking.

"Evelyn, let's go to the store." Eric whispered, pleading really.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't like you." I looked at him.

"Please!" He begged.

"Fine." I snapped, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hauling myself up. "Going to pick up dinner. I'm taking Eric." I called into the bathroom.

"Pick me up some soylent!" Katherine yelled back.

"Yeah, right." I snickered as Eric made a gagging sound. I picked up the keys to the rental and followed my brother outside.

"What do you think we should get?" He asked as I pulled out onto the main road.

"I don't know. Definitely not soylent though." I replied, getting a chuckled out of Eric. "I'm serious." I snickered.

"I know you are." He laughed as we pulled into the small market. Eric trailed behind me on his phone as I scanned the aisles for anything that looked remotely good. "Oops, sorry." I heard Eric mumble. I looked up and my brother looking up at a man twice his size, height and width, that he had walked into.

"It's cool." The guy shrugged, flashing the most perfect, jaw-dropping smile I had ever seen at him. He looked up and our eyes met-his widened. I couldn't help the the blush that overcame my entire body.

"H-hey…" He smiled at me. I blushed deeper.

"H-hey yourself…" I murmured awkwardly, smiling back, looking away and pushing a clump of my bangs behind my ear.

"I-I'm Seth." He stammered, steping around Eric and in front of me.

"I-I'm-I'm…"

"Evelyn?" Eric snapped, an amused smile on his mouth.

"Evelyn. I'm Evelyn." I giggled nervously.

"Evelyn. That's a really pretty name…" He replied, smiling bigger yet.

"You're a really pretty name…" I muttered without thinking. Eric's chuckle pulled me out of my trance. "Oh, my God… That was the lamest thing ever… Um, I'm just gonna go. C'mon, Eric." I said, turning to walk away.

"No, no." He chuckled, reaching forward and gently grabbing my arm to stop me. "I liked it." He said when I was looking up at him again.

"Your hand's really warm." I muttered, picking up his paw of a hand in my much smaller one.

"Thanks. My other one is too." He replied, picking up my other hand in his. We just stared at each other, holding hands like we were old friends and smiling like idiots for I don't know how long.

"So, you two going exchange numbers or something?" Eric asked, an amused grin on his mouth.

"Oh, yeah. I have a phone." The two of us said at the same time.

"Yeah, this is weird. I'm gonna go over here. Find me when this is done." Eric said, pushing off of the shelf he was leaning against past Seth and I.

"Don't get lost." I called after him as I punched my number into the perfect man's phone.

"Um, so tomorrow?" Seth asked, handing my phone back to me.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I replied.

"We could..."

"Yeah."

"Or we could..."

"Yeah, either way." I chuckled.

"Seth, let's go!" A woman's voice barked, echoing through the entire store.

"That's my sister. I gotta go." His smile faded.

"That's fine. I should probably find my brother anyway." I said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He smiled again as he backed away.

"Oh wait," I muttered, my smile fading. "I have a thing tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I do too." He told me.

"Text me." I semi-asked, semi-told.

"Promise." He winked, and then he was gone.

Only one thing was going through my mind:

_What just happened?  
><em>

**Thank you so much for reading. Please shoot me a quick review telling me what you thought. Constructive criticism and questions are welcome, so please don't hesitate. **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that really how you're wearing your hair?" Katherine asked, innocently, from her position perched in the doorway, just watching me. She was wearing a form fitting, black dress that fell just above her knees.

"I was planning on it. Why?" I replied, sticking another bobby pin into my hair.

"N-No reason. I just would do my hair a different way if I were you." She shrugged.

"Oh, really?" I looked at her. She nodded. "Humor me." I said after thinking for a second, handing her the few bobby pins I had in my palm.

"Seriously? You've never let me touch your hair." She snickered, gladly accepting them.

"Well, today is a day all about family coming together." I smirked at her as she gently pulled the bobby pins I had put in my hair out.

"Okay, Evelyn, what happened last night at the store? You've been… abnormally civil...and dare I say, nice, ever since last night." She said as she carefully worked on my hair.

"I have no idea what you mean, step-mother." I chuckled playfully as Seth crossed my mind.

"Honey, I recognize that love-struck look in your eye anywhere. You met someone didn't you?" She asked, grinning amusingly as she pinned a chunk of my bangs back.

"Fine,"I sighed. "I did meet someone."

"Oooohhhh. Spill it, and do not spare the details." Katherine gushed excitedly.

"His name's Seth. We met at the store while Eric and I were getting dinner and we've been texting ever since." I explained. "Ow! Ow, you're pulling." I flinched.

"That's for forgetting my soylent." She joked. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're finally moving on from that last asshole you dated." She added.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled warmly.

"She didn't deserve you."

"Katherine, please." I pleaded, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Sorry, again" She chuckled weakly. "I'm actually almost done." She added, curling the ends that hung by my ears. "There." She squeezed my shoulders. "Perfect." She beamed at me in the mirror.

"I love it. Thank you." I smiled at her, touching the ends that dangled.

"I have a pair of earrings that will look good with your dress if you want them." She offered as she put in her own earrings.

"Who are you and what have you done with my step-mother?" I snickered.

"What? Like you said, today is a day for family coming together." She laughed, already having the earrings out and sticking them through the holes in my ears. "Besides, between you and me, I'm sick of the constant fighting." She said. "You look beautiful." She squealed as she squeezed my shoulders once more before planting a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Ew." I groaned, smiling as I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Whatever." Katherine giggled as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Are you ladies ready?" My dad poked his head into the small bathroom. His hair was jelled back and he wore a traditional black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie.

"Just about." Katherine replied as she zipped up the back of my dress. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" She asked as she walked past him and out of the bathroom.

"She really does." He smiled sweetly at me. "You know, I think this is the longest you two have ever gone without bickering since you could talk." He laughed as I walked passed him.

"We have our moments." I chuckled as Katherine handed me a pair of silver heels that went well with my light blue, mid-thigh length dress.

"Eric's already in the car." Dad told us.

"Does he look nice?" Katherine asked.

"I'd say so. I managed to shove him into his suit." He shrugged as he held her coat of for her before doing the same with mine for me. "M'ladies." He held the door open for us.

"Thank you." Katherine snickered as we walked passed him and to the car.

Dad backed out of the parking spot a couple minutes later.

"I didn't even know this was over here." Katherine sat forward in her seat as we pulled into the Native American reservation after about twenty minutes of driving.

"You have arrived at your destination." Siri sang from in my lap.

"Siri says we're here." I repeated.

"I heard." He grumbled as we pulled into the parking lot of a small church house.

"It's so cute!" Katherine squealed as we parked. "Eric be a gentleman get the door for Evelyn!" She ordered.

"Okay." He shrugged, shoving his phone in his pocket and getting out of the car before dashing to my side, opening the door for me. I got out of the car and latched onto his arm. "Ow. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hold me up." I whispered.

"What?" He said as I stumbled. "Little clumsy there?" He teased as he supported my weight.

"Shut your face and hold me up." I grumbled as I clutched onto the fabric of his black suit. Unlike our father, Eric had on a deep blue dress shirt and a white tie. I hate to say this, but he actually looked pretty damn handsome.

"I got you." He chuckled and led me inside.

"Hey, guys!" Bella, my cousin, enthusiastically greeted us at the door.

"Hey, Bella." My dad smiled as they embraced. Katherine was next, followed by Eric, then me.

"You two grew up." She laughed as she pulled back.

"You didn't. You look exactly the same." I chuckled.

"Evelyn," Katherine warned.

"What? She's beautiful. I meant that as a compliment." I defended myself.

"Haha, thanks, Ev." Bella laughed. "Oh, I forgot you guys didn't make it to my wedding." She said, pulling the man from behind her forward gently. "This is my husband, Edward. Edward this is my Uncle Dave, my Aunt Katherine, and my cousins: Eric and Evelyn."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Edward smiled crookedly at all of us.

"Likewise." I smiled back as I shook his cool, pale hand, making sure to only look up at him through the thick lenses of my glasses.

"Hi!" I heard Katherine and my father greet others.

"It's so weird to think that my dad's actually getting married." Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, it was weird for me too." I nodded at her.

"You were, what, one?" Bella snickered.

"That stuff sticks with you." I smirked at her. "I was the flower girl or something, right?"

"Yeah, you were. You actually remember that?" She asked.

"Yeah. You were seven and were wearing a red and white checkered dress with a bow in your hair." I explained.

"Shit, you're right. That's creepy." Bella chuckled.

"Eh." I shrugged, smirking.

"Mom, I think they're about to get started." A young girl walked in beside Bella and Edward.

"Whoa, mom?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella snickered. "Evelyn, this is mine and Edward's adoptive daughter, Renesmee."

"Renes-wha?" I replied.

"Renesmee." Bella repeated.

"Renesmee?"

"That's me." The girl smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn." I smiled back. "This is my brother, Eric."

"Hi." She grinned at Eric.

"Hey." He up-nodded.

"Uncle Dave, we need to go line up." Bella said, gently pulling my dad aside.

"Let's go take our seats." Edward said and led my family to the front row. I sat, sandwiched, in between Eric and Edward, since Bella was a bridesmaid.

I watched as Uncle Charlie and the Priest took the alter. And then two by two, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen filed in, began filing in, beginning with Bella, escorted by a man I didn't know.

"That's Jacob." Edward whispered to me. "The next two are Billy, Jacob's father, and Emily, Sue's niece. Your father's escorting Leah, Sue's daughter."

'Here Comes the Bride' started playing as the entire church stood up.

"That's Sue. She's being given away by her son-"

"Seth." I interrupted.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "You two know each other?"

"We met yesterday…" I mumbled, my heart pounding against my rib-cage.

"Do you remember your name this time?" Eric nudged me, smirking mischievously.

"Stop it." I snapped, smacking him on the arm, as they reached the alter. He kissed her on the cheek and then stepped back, his eyes widening when he saw me.

His tan suit hugged his form, breathtakingly.

I small smile tugged at my lips as we all took our seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…" At that I zoned out, looking around the room, glancing at Seth every chance I got, sighing.

I hate weddings.

"Do you, Susan Clearwater, take Charles Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Charles Swan, take Susan Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished as the two on the altar locked lips.

Everyone stood and clapped.

"Isn't that sweet?" Katherine gushed.

"Charles." Eric and I both laughed.

"Stop it, both of you." Step-mom scolded.

A few minutes later we were outside, under one of the large party umbrella things. Since my dad was in the wedding, he and Katherine sat at the main table while Eric and I were pretty much at the kids table in the front so our parents could keep an eye on us.

"This is humiliating. I'm fifteen years-old. I shouldn't be sitting at the kids table." Eric grumbled.

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" I whispered.

"C'mon, guys. It's not that ba-" Renesmee started before one of the five year-old's at the table flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at her, hitting her arm.

"You were saying?" I asked as I handed her an extra napkin.

"Never mind." She growled as she angrily wiped the gooey substance off her skin. I chuckled to myself as I scanned the area, gasping slightly when my eyes focused on the mouth of the woods.

There, looking back at me, was a woman whom I'd know anywhere.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Eric, let me know if I miss anything good, okay?"I muttered.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed. I got up silently, not to interrupt the speech my dad was giving. I started toward the bathroom, making a beeline toward the wood when I was out of sight.

"Mom? Mother? Hey? C'mon, I know you're out here; I saw you. " I whispered, walking deeper into the woods. "Screw this." I grunted and pulled my heels off one at a time. "Mom?" I turned around. "Mo-OM!" I exclaimed, jumping when she appeared directly in front of me.

"Hello." She nodded at me.

"Mother. Always a pleasure." I breathed, clutching my heart. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh, hush. You're fine. You look beautiful, my darling." She smiled proudly at me, pulling off her sunglasses being as she couldn't turn me to stone even if she wanted too: I was immune to her just as she was to me. I pulled off my glasses and slid them onto my head. She ran her hands down my arms until she was holding my hands.

"Thank you." I grinned shyly back. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I've been watching you for sometime now, making sure you're safe. Your father's not always as predictable as he was before you were born." She told me. "And that witch he married...do not even get me started on her. I'd hold you up for hours." She added through a sigh.

"He's been getting better. They both have." I shrugged.

"Still. I feel the time is right to give you this." She said, reaching into her dark coat and pulling out something shiny. "When I was in the Underworld, Hades and I grew very close. He trusted me with this; and now I'm trusting it to you." She explained, pride shining in her eyes as she slid it into my hand. I looked down at the cold, metal lighter.

"Yeah, this is so Hades." I snickered,admiring the golden edges with black flames and a bronze helmet carved all around it. "I love it. Thank you." I looked back up at her.

"You'll know when to use it. Until then, keep it concealed. You don't know who might try to take it from you." She warned.

"I promise I'll keep it safe." I replied in all seriousness.

"This is the last time you are going to see me for a while. But know that I am always watching over you." She told me, picking up my hands again.

"I know." I assured her as she wrapped me into her motherly embrace, the snakes she had for hair tickling my face.

"I love you, Evelyn." She said as she let me go.

"I love you too, mother." I smiled up at her just as we heard a twig snap from somewhere near us. I quickly pulled my glasses back over my eyes just in time for a burly figure to join us.

"There you are. What are you doing out here?" A musical voice asked.

"I had a phone call. I tend to wander." I snickered nervously, looking up at Seth before glancing behind to see make sure Medusa was gone. She was.

"So this is the thing you had today?" He chuckled.

"We should have coordinated." I smiled at him.

"We should have. I would've asked you to be my date so you wouldn't have been stuck at the kids table." He laughed.

"Isn't that just cruel?" I joked.

"Very." He took a step toward me. "Would you have said yes?" He asked, his voice cracking nervously.

"To what?" I asked obliviously.

"If I had asked you to be my date…" He murmured.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I swear I'm not usually this much of an idiot. I definitely would've said yes." I smiled at him.

"You're not an idiot. Like at all." He chuckled, nervously, running a hand through his black hair, his bicep bulging under his clothes.

Gods, he was perfect.

"Um, how about we head back and we dance?" He asked. "I mean, if you want too. I understand if you don't. But-"

"Seth," I placed a hand on his arm to stop him from rambling. "I'd love to dance with you." I grinned from ear to ear up at him.

"Alright." He smiled back, picking up my hand hand and leading me back to the reception. "You look beautiful by the way." He muttered to me as we walked back under the umbrella thing before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled smugly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his chest. He leaned his head against mine and I don't know: it just felt right.

So right.

I closed my eyes and sighed out of utter contentment. I didn't know this man yet I felt more comfortable with him than anyone else in my life.

"Your brother's dancing with my sister. It's actually kind of hilarious." Seth murmured, his chest rumbled with every word. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but laugh at the sight: Eric dancing with someone twice as tall as him.

"You should probably go save her. Knowing my rhythm-less brother, he'll end up destroying her feet." I mumbled.

"Leah can handle herself. It's uhh..." His voice trailed off.

"Eric."

"Oh, right. It's Eric I'm worried about."

"Hey!" We heard Leah hiss at Eric as he, of course, stomped on her foot. Seth and I both chuckled before settling into our previous positions.

"Seth," I mumbled a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"We're cousins." I said slowly, just realizing it myself.

"Oh, shit. Only by marriage though." He snickered.

"Right?" I giggled.

"Evelyn,"

"Hm?"

"The music stopped ten minutes ago." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you two look like idiots." Eric scoffed.

"Eric, be nice." Who I guessed was Leah scolded. "I think it's cute." She laughed.

"They're adorable."

"So cute."

"You going to introduce us, bro?" Unknown boy voices cut in.

"Oh, right." Seth groaned, pulling back but keeping an arm coiled around my waist. "Guys, this is Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Quil, Embry, and Paul." He said, pointing to each of the tanned boys as he said their name.

"Hi. I'm Evelyn." I said.

"She's beautiful. Don't screw this up." Paul laugh, looking at Seth.

"Evelyn! Come help me with something, honey!" Katherine called.

"Great. Be right back." I sighed and unwound myself from Seth, keeping his hand in mine until I couldn't reach him anymore.

"Hi, baby." She said, much too sweetly, raising an eyebrow.

"Katherine." I nodded at her.

"He's cute." She winked.

"What did you need help with?" I asked, purposely ignoring her.

"Where'd you go earlier?" She replied.

"I had a phone call. I just went to answer it."

"Who was it?" She drilled.

"Grandpa."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't know we weren't home and wanted me to go mow his lawn."

"Hm. Weird. He's house-sitting for us."

"Old people." I shrugged.

"Evelyn,"

"Am I on trial here?" I asked. "Why don't you just say what you're thinking?"

"Okay, fine. What did your mother want? And don't you dare lie." She hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied quickly.

"She gave you something, didn't she?"

"I haven't seen Medusa in seven years. The only thing that woman gave me was life." I lied acidly.

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady." She said sternly. "That woman wasn't even here. Did she hold you when you cried? Did she feed you? Did she change you, sit up with you when you were sick or couldn't sleep, teach you to walk and talk? No, I did. I raised you, not her. You're my daughter." She growled.

"For a second there, I actually thought you meant that; then I remembered that I am the bane of your existence. You hate me because of her. They," I gestured to the sky. "Hate me because of her. I'm sick of being judged because of her." My voice cracked. Her eyes widened.

"Evelyn," She reached out and brushed away a tear that rolled down my cheek. I flinched at the contact. "If it's any consolation, I don't hate you. I just get frustrated because you think I do." She sighed, her hand resting on my shoulder. "Go have fun, we'll talk later." She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am."

"Thanks." I smirked at her.

"Go, Seth is waiting." She winked.

"Stop it." I barked as I stomped away.

Katherine was a complete and total bitch, but she, like everyone else, had her moments.

I hate to admit it, but I actually did love her.

Well, to an extent.

**Thanks for reading, please leave me your thoughts because I'm still not sure if I'm going to keep this story up if I don't think anyone likes it. **

**As for the story itself, I don't really have any long-term plot ideas so any ideas you have will be appreciated and loved.**

**Thank you.**

**~Emiko**


	3. Chapter 3

I trudged away from Katherine with one thing on my mind:

What did my mother want?

If it was just to give me something, she would just leave it under my pillow with a note that said: _'From mother, with love.'_ Like she always had.

But no, this time she called me out, face to face.

In broad daylight, no less; well, cloudy, rainy daylight...

No, this was big. Something was going on; it had to be...

"Oof." I grunted as I smashed into what felt like a rock.

"Hey, you're back." Seth chuckled, turning around to face me, the same brilliant as when I left still plastered on his mouth. Turns out he was the rock.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I shrugged, distracted.

"What did mom want?" Eric asked.

"She wanted to know your tie isn't straight. Come here." I replied, pulling him towards me and straightening his tie. "There. Perfect." I murmured, patting his chest before stepping back. "I'm going to go sit down for a bit. I have a...headache." I mumbled, already walking away. Instead of walking towards the kid's table where my seat was, I walked around to the front of the church and to the rental car. I slid into the unlocked back seat, shutting the door behind me with a soft click. I pulled my glasses from my face and rubbed at my eyes, forgetting I was wearing make-up. "Shit." I grumbled as I looked at the smudged, black gunk on my fingers. I jumped and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a door open and felt someone slide into the backseat next to me. "Eric, I'm really not in the mood." I hissed as I angrily threw my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose, my breath hitching as I opened my eyes and saw Seth's staring back. "Oh, hey." I said awkward, excessively dragging out the 'e'.

"Hey." He smiled me.

"Oh, Gods. Don't look at me." I groaned, quickly throwing my face in my lap.

"Why not? I like looking at you." He replied, trying to coax my head back up.

"I forgot I was wearing make-up and rubbed my eyes and now it's smudged and I ate a lot of mashed potatoes so I probably look-"

"Hey," He cupped my face and lifted it, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You look beautiful. You have all day. You were yesterday when you were in sweats when you weren't wearing any makeup at all." He told me with such an intensity that made my entire body flush.

"Really?" I peeped like a small child.

"Really." His smile returned. I smiled shyly and adjusted my glasses. "Nerd." He laughed, mockingly.

"Stop it." I giggled, playfully slapping him and wincing when it hurt me way more that it hurt him.

"You okay?" He shot forward, cradling my hand for me.

"Yes." I snickered.

"You sure." pried.

"Yes, Seth. I'm fine." I giggled and rested my head against his.

"That's a relief." He chuckled.

"You're, like, super hard." I mumbled, squeezing his shoulder and biceps with my other hand that he wasn't holding. His laughter shook the car. "That came out so wrong." I sneered, mortified, pulling both of my hands away and using them to cover my face.

"Yeah, it did." He pulled my hands back and held both of them in his. "It's cool though. I get what you meant." He winked. "Thirsty?" He asked, pulling two cups out of the cup-holders and handing one to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I rose the cup to my lips and smiled bigger when the iced tea hit my tongue. "How'd you know what I drank?" I asked, looking at him over the cup.

"Your mom told me." He replied.

"Katherine's not my mom." I shrugged, holding the cup shyly with both hands in my lap. "Well, not biologically."

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He said quickly, his eyes wide.

"Nah, it's okay. You didn't know. How could you have? Bella and Uncle Charlie don't even know." I snickered, watching the liquid slosh around as I moved the cup.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Katherine and my dad were already together when he got my bio-mom pregnant. It almost ruined them; I almost ruined them." I murmured, putting mydrink back into the cup holder.

"That is in no way, shape, or form is that remotely your fault." Seth snapped; not angrily, just sternly.

"Sadly, you're the only one that thinks that." I looked up at him. "If you knew my story, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore." I said weakly, finally meeting his remorseful eyes with my sad ones.

"And if you knew my story, I'm sure you'd know just how wrong you are." He told me, his voice serious. Instead of replying, I did the only thing I felt I could do at that second: I tangled my fingers in his jet-black hair and pulled his head down gently, locking our mouths together. His arms wound around my waist, lifting me easily into his lap and deepening the kiss. I straddled him, feeling his warm, strong hands find their way to the backs of my knees, pulling my closer yet.

I moaned as I felt his mouth kissed a trail down to my exposed neck, ravishing the tender skin in an amazing way.

"Seth-whoa-uhhh." Our lips ripped apart just in time to see Leah standing in the door of the car, her mouth agape.

"Uh, hey, Lee. When did you get there?" Seth said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair, as I sat back in his lap and straightened my glasses.

"I-I just got here… Um, we gotta go…" She mumbled back, just as awkwardly.

"What's up?" He asked, holding me against him and setting me on my feet when he got out of the car, his face suddenly as hard as stone.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it." She breathed. All of the sudden, the ground rumbled, almost as if there were an earthquake.

"What the hell?" Seth growled as he steadied me. "Let's go, Leah. Evelyn, stay here." He ordered, looking me in the eyes and pecking my lips one more time before he and his sister took off at abnormally fast speeds toward the trees.

"Yeah, right." I breathed. and took off toward where my family was, leaving my six-inch death-traps Katherine called sensible footwear in the car. "What's going on?" I asked as I rounded the church and saw my dad on the ground with what looked like tears in his eyes.

"T-They took them…" He breathed.

"Whoa, who took who? Who was here?" I asked, kneeling down by his head.

"Aunts…" He cried. I felt the blood drain from my face, realizing exactly what he meant. My Aunts: Stheno and Euryale… "Evelyn, no!" Dad barked, snapping up and grabbing my arm when I started toward the woods.

"Dad, they'll listen to me. I'll bring them back." I assured him.

"No! I can't lose you too!" He screamed, just as a loud clash of thunder rang through the sky.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Mom gave me this," I said, ripping the lighter out or the one pocket like thing I had-my bra.

"What is that?" He asked, raising his voice as the wind picked up.

"I-I don't know, but it looks handy. Let me go." I whispered.

"It's too dangerous." He insisted.

"Dad, I'm not afraid for myself, so why are you afraid for me?" I asked.

"I-I-I, no!" He stammered. I flipped the lighter open and stuck it, gasping when a brilliant bronze sword exploded in my hand.

"Can I go now?" I asked, turning back to my father, his eyes wide: pride shining in them. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Go. Make me proud." He mumbled into my hair before he pulled back.

"Thank you, check on uncle Charlie." I smiled at him before turning on my heels and sprinting towards the trees.

"I love you!" I heard him yell after me, but was in the trees before I could reply.

"I love you too, daddy." I whispered as I bolted through the unfamiliar woods, following the abnormal footprints in the brush. I was forced to stop as it started torrential downpour, ruining the rest of my makeup and cause it to run into my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes for countless minutes to no avail.

'If you cannot see, then use your other senses.' A female voice boomed in my head.

"Mom?" I whispered, aloud.

'No, no. I am not your mother.' She replied, sounding offended.

"Then who are you?" I asked.

'You will find out in time, my dear. Just please, listen to me. Close your eyes.' She reasoned. I listened, closing my burning eyes. 'Now, focus. Where are they?' I suddenly caught Eric's abundance of cologne brutally attacked my nostrils. I took off running towards the scent, my eyes still closed. 'Good girl. Keep it up.' I now heard voices, and growling, and Eric's voice spitting out profanities, some of which in Greek.

Eric knew Greek?

Maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as I thought.

I wiped the last bit of goop from my eyes, which were still on fire. My eyesight was blurry as I ran into a clearing. The first thing I saw was Eric being restrained by something I immediately recognized as a Cyclops, the one eye giving it away. Katherine lay knocked out at their feet. The next thing I saw, a two more Cyclops welding clubs and attacking-and beating-this pack of huge wolves; like I'm talking Colchis Bull huge.

But I didn't see Stheno and Euryale. And from what I heard they were-

"AH!" I exclaimed as something hard slammed against my head, interrupting my thought process and knocking me onto the ground.

"Niece? Sister, it's Medusa's brat!" Euryale hissed, as I scrambled back to my feet.

"The Abomination? Yes, yes, Lord Kronos would love to meet her!" Stheno cackled.

"My name is Evelyn." I growled, holding my sword up. Euryale disappeared, only to reappear behind me and knock me off my feet again.

"Evelyn, what the hell are you doing here?" Eric barked.

"Losing." I yelled back, rolling away from my crazed aunts and getting to my feet, holding my sword up with false-confidence.

"Where'd you get that sword?" Stheno asked.

"Did mommy give that to you?" Euryale mocked. I lurched at her, managing to nick her on her arm with the tip of my blade. She cursed in Greek. "You slimy, little rat!" She screeched. "Barth, Kathoes, Ronks, leave them!"

"We want her head on a mantle!" Stheno cut in. Well, so much for reasoning with them...

"No, leave her alive. We need something to bribe her sissy with, remember?" Euryale said to her. "Do not be foolish, child. Hand over the blade and we promise to be gentle." She said, smiling wickedly as the three one-eyed monsters walked menacingly toward me.

"Evelyn, run!" Eric screamed painfully from on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks Eric! You know for a second there I actually thought about not doing that!" I bellowed over the rain, turning on my heels and tearing off into the trees again. Before take-off, I made eye-contact with one of the wolf-things, the sandy-brown one. Something about its eyes hit me hard, like I recognized them and saw the worry and fear in them.

I shrugged it off as the trees started whizzing past me in the double digits. The roaring and the wood snapping from behind me pushed me to go faster.

Faster.

Faster!

And of course, as soon as I was going so fast that I could hardly see my feet, I tripped, flipping head over heels before coming to a stop against the unforgiving trunk of a tree with a grunt. The neanderthals charged at me before I could even get up. I somersaulted under the one in the middle's legs, causing them all to whip around, growling. Realizing my sword was out of reach, I did the thing I swore I would never do: I pulled my glasses off and glared at the beasts.

They didn't look away; neither did I as I watched them slowly petrify, turning to stone as if my mother were standing where I was.

"Evelyn!" I felt a hand on my back.

"I-I had no choice…" I breathed. Katherine turned me around before wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay." She whispered into my ear, repeating it over and over again.

"Uh, mom, they're getting closer!" Eric cried, he had picked up my sword and held it up in the direction that they had came from.

"Evelyn, look at me." Katherine said, as she set my glasses back onto my face. "Go back to your father, tell him that I said it's time. He'll know what I mean." She explained.

"What about you, and him?" I asked.

"Do not worry about us right now. Worry about each other. Okay?" She looked from Eric, to me. We both nodded solemnly. "I love you both." She said, wrapping her arms around the two of us, kissing both of our soaking wet heads.

"You can't escape us!" I heard one of the sister's yell.

"We can sense you!" The other one wailed.

"Go, now." She gently pushed us as Eric handed the sword back to me. "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Eric and I nodded again before running back through the woods.

So much for today being a day of family coming together...

As we reached the reception, all hell had broken loose. Dad and Uncle Charlie were arguing, Seth, Leah, and their friends were still gone, Bella and Edward were still gone, most everyone was hiding under flipped tables…

What was once fun and relaxing was now a war zone.

"Dad! Hey!" I screamed at him when we got closer. Uncle Charlie's eyes fixed on the sword and widened.

"Evelyn, Eric! Thank the Gods." He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around us. "Where's Katherine?"

"Still in the woods. She told us to tell you, 'It's time.'" I told him.

"Of course it is…" He breathed, his face turning devastated. He reached into his coat and pulled out the keys. "There's a GPS in the glove box. Hit preset one, it will take you to a safe place. Stay there until we come and get you." He explained in a rush, shoving the keys into my hand.

"I'm not leaving you two. Stheno and Euryale are still out there!" I hissed.

"Evelyn Grace, do not argue with me. Just go!" He yelled.

"Ev, let's just go." Eric said, tugging on my hand. I nodded, hitting a small button in the crest of the sword, causing it to collapse back into the lighter.

"You two take care of each other." Dad snapped.

"Promise." I replied, before Eric and I sprinted toward the car.

"Where are they going?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Away." Dad sighed as I slid into the driver side. Eric already had the GPS out before I had gotten in.

"This can't be right: it says we're going to a camp...in New York..." He muttered as I fumbled with my seat belt, the car already running.

"Better get going then." I grumbled, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the spot by doing a 180.

"Fuck, Evelyn!" Eric screamed, now fumbling with his own seat belt.

"Hold on." I growled as I floored it.

We stopped for food and supplies about an hour later, after we were out of Washington.

The GPS said we still had hours of driving left.

It was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me your thoughts in a review or a PM, constructive criticism and questions are welcome. **

**I still don't have any long term ideas, so if you have anything you wanna see happen, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

"In 1000 feet, turn left onto Wayward Avenue." The GPS's robotic voice rang through the car, the only thing keeping me awake.

"Let me drive." Eric said as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"No."

"Why not?" He replied as he chewed with his mouth open.

"You're not sixteen."

"Neither are you." He smirked.

"Okay, yeah, but I've had my license for over a year now. You literally just got your _permit_ last week." I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I felt the car start to swerve.

"In 500 feet, turn left onto Wayward Avenue." The GPS said.

"Technically it was last month."

"Just because last week happened to be September 30th, and now it's October 3rd doesn't mean you've had it for any longer."

"In 250 feet, turn left onto Wayward Avenue."

"Would you shut up?!" I screamed at the device mounted on the dashboard.

"See, you're cranky. You should probably get some sleep." Eric grumbled.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Evelyn!" Eric screamed. My eyelids ripped apart just in time to swerve back onto the road, just missing a thick, deadly looking tree by mere inches.

"Turn left onto Wayward Avenue and continue north for twelve miles."

"Shit, sorry." I sighed as I turned onto the road manically.

"Seriously, Ev. I've been sleeping since we got out of Washington. That was two states ago. Let me drive for an hour or two while you get some rest." He snapped, holding on for dear life.

"And what if Stheno and Euryale come back? They seemed pretty hell-bent on us." I barked, glancing at him.

"Even if they do, you think you'll be able to fight them off like this?" He asked. "You're tired as hell; you can barely keep your eyes open! You really think if they show up, they'll be like '_Oh, she's tired. Let's just come back tomorrow after they've had time to rest. Sorry to bother you,'_? No! They'll kick our asses and maybe even worse." Eric growled, imitating the hissing voices.

"That was a pretty good impression." I snickered.

"You really think so?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Fine." I decided, pulling off to the side of the road. "Wake me up in two hours. Sooner if necessary. Got it?" I looked at him.

"Got it!" He squealed excitedly and got out of the car and dashed to the driver side. I slid into the back seat and sprawled out, covering my bare legs with Eric's now-dry suit jacket. "Sweet dreams, sis." He smiled back at me as I nodded off.

"Make sure to check your blind spots..." I murmured, hardly audibly as I lost consciousness.

You know what it feels like when you're falling in your dream, and you hit the ground causing you to jump in your sleep?

Well, that's exactly what happened to me. I jolted in my sleep, sending me crashing to the floor of the speeding vehicle.

"Morning, Evelyn. Sleep well?" Eric laughed as I un-wedged myself from the tight situation I was in.

"Shut up." I groaned as I climbed back onto the seat. I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled, looking out the window and saw the sun just barely peeking over the horizon.

"Six-thirty. I was actually just about to wake you up." He told me as I pushed my glasses back onto my nose.

"Mmm-kay." I moaned groggily, ignoring the fact that Eric had let me sleep an entire hour longer than I wanted too. "Where are we?"

"Iowa." He told me. "Everything's quiet. You can probably sleep for a while longer if you wanted too." He glanced back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm fine." I yawned as I stretched.

"Suit yourself. Want me to pullover?" He asked.

"Yea-"

"OH MY GOD!" Eric screamed. My head snapped up, just in time to see a semi-truck fly from out of no where and slam onto the road in front of us. Instead of hitting the tree, Eric turned the wheel sharply, causing the car to flip.

And at speeds of 75 miles per hour, it wasn't just once.

I didn't have a seat belt on, so as the car flipped, I went right along with it, only stopping when the car slammed upside-down into the weighted semi trailer.

I was amazed I was still conscious when my body came to an abrupt halt against the front seats.

And at that moment, I wished I wasn't.

"Ah, fuck…" I moaned when the violent waves of pain hit me like a speeding truck.

No pun intended.

"E-Eric... You okay, man?" I asked weakly as I tried to get up, before falling back down. "Eric?" I managed to look up, seeing my brother limply hanging against his seat-belt as the strong odor of gasoline hit my bleeding nostrils. "Shit…" I looked around, reaching for the lighter that laid by my head. I wrapped my fingers around it, grunting as another wave of pain shot through my entire body.

I was hurt, badly.

But Eric was too, and I wasn't sure how bad. I flipped the cap and forced myself to strike it with enough force to cause a spark, watching as the brilliant bronze blade exploded out of it again, hitting and shattering the already cracked window.

"I'm coming for you, buddy." I muttered and crawled on my belly out of the wreckage, ignoring the pain that tore through me. Lucky for me the driver side window was already broken because I doubt that I would've been able to break it myself. "Sorry about this." I breathed before unbuckling Eric's seat-belt, using my body to cushion his fall. "Ouch…" I groaned, as I dragged his dead-weight out of the now totaled rental car and onto the much softer grass surrounding us. I sighed out of relief, just before the car ignited into flames.

"Well, that was close." A deep, throaty voice chuckled darkly from behind me. Out of instinct, I started getting up, wielding my sword and wincing in pain. "Yeah, don't even think about it." He scolded before slamming his foot against against my face before I could get a good look at him and dropping me instantly back to the ground. "Grab him. I got her." The man said, sounding like he was underwater. I felt myself get lifted; I tried to fight but couldn't move.

"Let them go, Luke." A different voice, a woman's, barked over the loud ringing in my ears.

"Clarisse? What the hell are you-AH!" He screeched before I lifelessly dropped back onto the ground.

"Holy shit, Evelyn?" The woman gasped, not even registering in my ears, as a blurry face I couldn't make out appeared in mine. "You're going to be okay...I _promise_." She whispered just as my world went black with one last thought:

_I'm so dead. _

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**If you have any thoughts, comments, or concerns please voice them to my in a review or a PM. I'd love to explain anything. **

**Thanks again! **

**~Emiko**


	5. Chapter 5

~Seth P.O.V.~

_Seth, get back here! _Jacob's Alpha voice boomed in my head,forcing me to stop as I ran towards her scent. _We need you here! What if those things come back?_

_I need to make sure she's okay._ I thought.

_For all we know, she could be one of them! You saw her in the woods! _Leah growled.

_She's nothing like them! _I barked defensively.

_We need to get back to the reception. You know, where your mother is._ Jacob interjected. Unfortunately, he was right. I whimpered as my imprint's scent disappeared.

Where ever she was going, it was far away.

_Let's go, Seth. _Jacob ordered. I turned around and bolted back to where he and Leah were waiting, already phased and getting dressed. I did the same, gasping when our three sets of eyes fell on Katherine whose pale face gave away that she saw everything.

"Katherin-"

"You guys are werewolves?" She interrupted Jacob, slurring her words.

"How'd you-"

"Long story… But right now I need you to get me to a hospital because I'm about to pass...out…" I lurched forward and caught her. Leah dashed to my side and helped hold her upright.

"Jesus…" Leah breathed when we saw the claw marks slashed deep her front, pieces of tattered fabric hung loosely from her dress.

"We gotta go." Jacob said and scooped her into his arms bridal style before taking off at a full sprint. Leah and I took off after him, ignoring the fact that I literally just had pants on. "Just go tell Dave what happened. She doesn't have time to wait for an ambulance!" Jacob called back to us.

"Got it!" Leah agreed as Jacob ran out of sight. We rounded the church house a few minutes later.

"Are you two okay?" Our mom asked, forcing both of us to look at her.

"Yeah, we're fine." Leah whispered.

"Have you seen Katherine?" Dave asked.

"She's hurt, pretty badly, but by now she she should be at the hospital." She explained. His face turned as white as Katherine's had been.

"Dave, let's go." Charlie squeezed his shoulder tightly and towed him towards the parking lot. "Sue!" He called as he shoved his brother into the backseat of his squad car.

"I love you both." She said before jogging to Charlie's car. We watched as they drove away, sirens blaring.

"Leah, stay here. I'll go to the hospital with Jake." I looked at her.

"We'll drive you." Bella told me as her, Edward, and Nessie headed to their car.

"Any shit happens, you call. Clear?" Leah hissed.

"Crystal." I nodded and took off toward the shiny, black Audi.

When we got to the hospital, everyone was camped out in the waiting room.

After what seemed like an eternal wait, Carlisle Cullen trudged into the room, his face hard.

"How is she?" Jacob asked.

"She'll be fine. We got those cuts closed. How on Earth did this happen?" He asked.

"Well, she…" Jacob explained as I stepped away and dialed Evelyn's number, needing to make sure she was okay.

"Seth?" A deep voice picked up on the third ring.

"Who is this?" I replied.

"It's Sam. Paul found this phone in the woods while he was running back."

"Fuck!" I said, way too loudly as I threw my phone, causing it to shatter. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" My mom asked, running a hand up my bare back.

"No." I groaned as I plopped into a chair and buried my face in my hands.

"Is this about Evelyn?" She sat down next to me, and ran her hand up my back again.

"Yeah."

"She's your imprint, isn't she?"

"How'd you know?" I looked up at her.

"Call it a mother's intuition." She chuckled.

"She was in the woods. She knew the monsters that attacked us." I told her, barely believing it myself.

"What?" She breathed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She dropped her phone in the woods and her scent is no where near here." I explained. "Ugh. This is stressful." I moaned and dropped my head onto her shoulder. She chuckled again as she rested her head on mine.

"Welcome to the world of women."

~Evelyn P.O.V.~

"Evelyn?" A woman's voice beckoned. "You finally waking up?" She asked. "Hang on, don't open your eyes. You don't have your glasses on." I felt calloused fingers stroke the skin behind my ears tenderly as whoever this was slid my glasses onto my face. "There you go." She whispered gently.

My eyes twitched open slowly, with blurry vision.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Numb…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, you can blame the medicine Chiron gave you to help you sleep for that. It'll wear off in a little while." She explained. "Is your vision blurry?"

"Mhm…W-Who are you?" I muttered.

"Really? I know you hit your head pretty hard, but c'mon, Evelyn." She told me as she held my eyes open and carefully dropped two drops of a warm, gooey liquid in each eye. "Blink a few times." She ordered. "You already know me. Pretty well, as a matter of fact." She added with a laugh. My eyes finally focused on the dark haired, tanned face a few feet from mine.

"C-Clarisse?"

"Hey." She actually smiled, warmly, at me.

"W-Where am I?" I peeped.

"You're safe. Chiron will tell you all you need to know when you're feeling better. Trust me, you don't wanna hear it right now." She said, leaning against the bed I was laying on and looking down at me.

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here, dumbass." She started, sarcastically. "Some other campers and I were on a quest when we came acrossed you and your brother; just in time if you ask me." She told me, crossing her arms tightly.

"Eric. Shit. Is he okay?" I said, remembering what happened.

"Whoa, relax," Clarisse replied, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He's fine." She looked out the window. "He's actually right outside. Wanna see?" I nodded. "Okay," She grabbed my arm carefully and pulled me off of the bed.

"Dude," I murmured as she wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body against hers as she set me on my feet.

"Please, if I was trying something, you would know." She chuckled.

"Yeah, subtly was never your specality." I mumbled as I clung to her, realizing why she was holding me so tightly. She chuckled again as she led me to the window.

"He's right there." She said. I smiled when I saw my brother chatting excitedly with a group of kids that looked about his age.

"He looks better." I muttered.

"Yeah, you got the worst of it. He walked himself into camp while I had to carry your sorry ass." She explained.

"Oh, thanks, Clari. You're such a sweetheart." I grumbled sarcastically and looked up at her.

"I know, right?" She smiled sardonically down at me. "Okay, that's enough for now." She told me, like a mother scolding her child, and led me back to the bed, sitting me on the edge.

"What am I wearing?" I asked, taking in the baggy orange shirt and black boxers I was in.

"Hey, I could've left you in the torn up, bloody dress you came in here with." She said smugly as she laid me down. "What?" She asked, leaning next to me and noticing my wide eyes. "It's not it was anything I haven't seen before. Nice ink though." She snickered, and ran her hand over the word 'Cursed' I had inked down my side in cursive letters. "When did you get that done?"

"After you left."

"Fuck, Evelyn." She pushed off the bed.

"No. Fuck you, Clarisse. You broke my fucking heart." I spat, suddenly angry.

"Do you think it was easy leaving you?" She whirled around to glare at me.

"Seemed pretty easy to me." I hissed.

"No!" She snapped. "No. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I fucking loved you! And don't you dare think that I didn't! You were the best thing that had ever happened to me!" She added, yelling.

"Then why did you end it?" I asked, quietly.

"Becau-"

"Evelyn!" Eric ran into the room.

"Hey, dude." I smiled as I gently wrapped my arms around him, glaring up at my fuming ex-girlfriend behind him.

"I'm going to get Chiron." Clarisse growled before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" Eric asked, sitting down by .

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "Are you okay? Your eye…" I mumbled, cupping his face and running a thumb over his bruised eye socket.

"Ev, it's fine." He brushed my hands away. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You've been out cold for like a week, dude!" He hissed.

"No wonder I feel like Jello." I muttered.

"Are you in pain?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I shrugged.

"That's a relief. I thought you were gonna die when we first got here." He explained.

"Glad I didn't." I chuckled.

"Me too."

"Hey, who's Chiron? I've heard a lot about him since I woke up." I asked.

"He's activities director of the camp or something."

"You meet him?"

"Nope. He's been out of camp. But from what I hear he's pretty cool."

"Ah." I replied. "Have you gotten ahold of mom and dad?" I peeped, not sure if I actually wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Not at all. I'm scared that something happened to them." He muttered, his voice cracked.

"Me too." I sighed.

"Evelyn,"

"Hm?"

"You just called Katherine mom." He smiled at me.

"Don't tell her that. She'll never let me live it down." I snickered.

"Remember that day you called me mom." Eric mimicked Katherine's voice.

"Exactly like that." I laughed as the door opened.

"Evelyn and Eric Swan." A man walked in. Well, I thought it was a man. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as he walked all the way in, just having a man's torso. His other half was a horse. Like a long ass horse body… "Yeah, that's every camper's first reaction." He laughed.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a centaur before." I giggled, nervously. Clarisse trailed behind him, smirking when she saw our faces.

"Very good, Evelyn." The centaur smiled at me. "I'm half man, half-"

"Where are your feet?" Eric asked, getting a chuckle out of myself and the daughter of Ares.

"Hooves. I have hooves." The horse-man corrected.

"Did you fall into a vat of toxic waste?" He mused, way too excited.

"No."

"Aw." Eric moaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He turned to me, clearly annoyed by my brother's questions. " Evelyn, glad to see you're awake."

"Thank you." I grinned.

"I am Chiron and I apologize for my absence. I had something that needed my full attention. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The man said.

"That's an odd name for a summer camp." I mumbled halfheartedly.

"Well, you see, this isn't just an average summer camp. This camp protects and trains the next generation of warriors. Demigods, if you will."

"What's a Demigod?" Eric asked.

"Half God, half human." I answered, unsure where this conversation was going.

"That's right. The barrier surrounding the camp protects us from monsters that threaten our world."

"Yeah, one problem, we're not Demigods. Or at least, I'm not." I told him.

"As Ms. La Rue tells me, you were both able to get through the barrier with no problem." He replied.

"And you said the barrier keeps monsters out?" I asked, looking at Clarisse. She just shrugged.

"That is correct, and based on your lineage, I'd have to say that you both are, in fact, grandchildren of-"

"What lineage?" I cut in.

"Katherine didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell us what?" Eric chimed in.

"Katherine Reeves-Swan is a Demigod, a preferred one at that. Her mother adores her."

"Who's her mother?" I asked.

"Katherine is a daughter of Athena."

My jaw dropped as I realized my stepmother was the daughter of the goddess who had cursed my biological mother all those years ago.

How fucked up is that?

* * *

><p><strong>Can you say bombshell?<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Seth P.O.V.~

"I'm fine, Dave. Seriously. How much longer until I can leave?" Katherine barked irritably. I can't blame her for being though, she had been in the hospital for over a week. I'd literally rather die than be in a place full of sadness and death for that long.

"Honey, I know you're restless but you need to relax so you can heal." He whispered to her.

"I'm already healed, Dave." She snapped.

"No, you're not, Kath."

"Shut up." She barked.

"Real mature." Dave mumbled before thinking for a second. "You know," He chuckled. "You and Evelyn sound a lot alike."

"Well, where do you think she got her smartass mouth from? Her mother? I don't think so." Katherine grumbled.

"Of course I have a smartass mouth because if I had a dumbass mouth it'd be yours." Dave mumbled, mocking Evelyn's voice in a way where I could actually picture her saying that.

"I taught her that." She grumbled.

"I know, dear. As far as I'm concerned, you are her mother." Dave said, leaning against the bed.

"I wish she felt that way." Katherine sighed.

"I'm sure she does." Dave shrugged.

"Then why doesn't she call me mom, David? Do you know how much it kills me every time she calls me Katherine? I raised her from the time she showed up on our doorstep until now and she just doesn't care!" She exclaimed, not angrily.

"Look, Evelyn's always had a weird way of expressing her feelings. You know that. Remember her Clarisse phase?"

"Don't remind me." Katherine groaned before smiling. "Remember the day we brought Eric home from hospital and Evelyn was so upset that she tried to mail him away?"

"She even packed a bag for him and addressed the box 'To Grandma's House.' Remember when they used to have competitions about who could cry louder?" Dave laughed.

"And we thought their sibling rivalry was just a phase." She giggled. "I miss them so much." Her face fell.

"I do too." Dave sighed. "We'll see them soon. At least we know they're safe."

"Yeah, you're right. Honey, will you please run down to the cafeteria and get me more of this stuff?" She asked, pointing to her empty bag of chips on her tray table.

"Of course, dear. Be right back." He smiled at her before kissing her head and dashing out of the room.

"Seth, I know you're not asleep." She snapped after he was gone. I had been pretending to sleep in a chair in the corner of the room under Jake's orders to stay and make sure everything stayed peaceful.

"Sorry. I could go into the waiting room if you want me to." I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for hanging around. I feel much safer with you here." She shrugged.

"That's my job." I chuckled.

"How long have you-you know?" She asked, cautiously.

"A few years. How did you know about us?" I replied.

"Let's just say, for now, that I'm just not all that I seem to be. You'll find out the rest later. Trust me." She smirked at me.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It will. Some day." Katherine laughed. "I bet you're wondering where Evelyn and Eric are."

"So much." I said with an awkward chuckle.

"After I get out of this shit-hole, you think you'd be up for a little trip to New York?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I replied.

"Yeah, my treat. What do you say?"

"Hell yes." I smiled.

"Good man." She grinned back.

"Here you go, Kath." Dave said, coming back into the room, snacks in hand.

"Thank you so much, honey. But I'm feeling a little tired now. I think I'm going to take a nap." She winked at me before looking up at him.

"Alright, sweet dreams." He smiled at her.

"Love you." She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Love you too."

I just hoped Evelyn was alright, for my sake and hers.

And what the hell was a 'Clarisse phase'?

~Evelyn P.O.V.~

"But I'm not even Katherine's daughter…" I mumbled quietly, a few days later, as Clarisse led me around the very crowded, very dangerous camp.

"I know that and you can bet your ass the Chiron does too. He probably just doesn't want to freak out the other campers." She explained, helping me climb over a fallen tree's trunk since I was still weak from the accident.

"I'm sure Athena's gonna be pissed when the spawn of a monster is sleeping next to her children." I said, wincing slightly.

"Look, if Chiron thought you were a threat I'm sure he wouldn't let you stay. Besides," She stopped us from walking and turned to face me. "You got through the barrier all on your own. I didn't have to let you in. You have a God's blood somewhere in your veins, Ev."

"That's impossible." I shook my head.

"You say that like you're not standing in a camp full of Demigods." Clarisse chuckled. "C'mon. Follow me. I have a lot to show you and it's already getting dark." She ordered, picking up my hand, naturally, and towing me behind her.

I stared down at our entwined fingers, not hearing a word she was saying.

Eventually she caught on and looked at me, following my eyes to our hands. I looked up at her and she had a breathtaking smile plastered on her mouth before whispering,

"_I missed you." _

**Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like it. **

**Let me know what you wanna see! Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

~Seth P.O.V.~

"You're kind of putting me in a tight spot here, Seth." Jake sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"C'mon, man. It'll only be for a few days." I was practically begging.

"It's not you being gone that freaks me out. It's that you'll be alone with Katherine and Dave. What if something happens?"

"I'll take someone with me then. I'm sure they won't mind." I said.

"I don't know, man." He replied.

"If this was Renesmee, you'd be doing the same thing." I snapped.

"Can't argue with you there, man. Fine, you can go. Make sure to tell your mom and see if Quil or Embry will go with you. When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Seth, are you and your friend ready to go?" Katherine poked her head out of her hospital room.

"Yeah. He should be here any second with our stuff." I looked at her, smiling.

"Great." She smiled before disappearing back into the room.

"Embry already agreed." I said, looking back to Jake, who looked dumbfounded.

"And you guys didn't think to talk to me about this sooner?" He replied, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"It crossed my mind don't know about his though." I shrugged as I walked past him.

"Do your moms know?" Jacob asked following me.

"Of course they do. Em's mom is the one that talked him into coming." I explained as I rounded the corner into the waiting room. "I need a favor though." I looked at him.

"What?"

"Tell Leah for me?" I peeped.

"Hell no! She'll rip my head off." He replied, laughing.

"I know! That's why I didn't tell her." I snickered.

"Is he cool with it?" Embry asked as he approached Jake and I, cautiously.

"Yeah, I am. But thanks you the heads up, guys." Jake grumbled as Em handed my backpack to me.

"You're welcome, man." Embry chuckled.

"Let's go, boys. We have a plane to catch." Dave told us as Katherine was rolled out of the front doors and into a cab.

"Later, Jakey" Embry smiled and dashed to the car.

"Bye, Jake." I said before squeezing in the backseat with Embry and Dave.

About an hour later, we were on flight 231 to New York. Embry had passed out about an hour ago, around the same time the kid behind me started kicking my seat.

"Can I get a newspaper, please?" Katherine asked the flight attendant from across the aisle.

"Yes, ma'am. Here you go." She replied.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Dave, look at this." She mumbled a second later.

"Hm?"

"'_Early morning on Saturday, October 3rd, an explosion rocked the small town of Aspinwall, Iowa, taking the life of Donald Miller, a semi-truck driver of twenty-five were no witnesses to the crash, but based on evidence from the sight, investigators predict the trailer tipped and the driver of a late model, Dodge Dart swerved to avoid it, causing the vehicle to flip. A stick punctured the gas tank and a spark caused the blast,'"_

"That's the rental car…" Dave whispered. My eyes widened.

"'_The driver and passenger of the car still have not been found…'_" Her voice cracked.

"What if-"

"Don't. Okay, Dave? Just don't. They're fine." Katherine barked.

"Kathy…"

"Stop it. Our kids are safe." She growled. Dave just nodded.

_Evelyn, you better be okay. _

~Evelyn P.O.V.~

"'_The driver and the passenger of the car still have not been found. A statewide manhunt has been issued until further notice and there is a reward for any information on the suspects.' _Jesus, they make Eric and I sound like fucking criminals!" I hissed, looking up from the screen as I sat crosslegged on a log.

"Relax. Neither of you did anything wrong." Clarisse grunted, panting, viciously attacking a training dummy. "Wanna try?"

"What? No way." I said quickly, knowing well enough what violence plus my clumsiness would lead.

"C'mon, Evelyn." She stopped and turned to face me causing the sun to hit her already glowing skin and cause it to shimmer. "If you don't start doing something soon, that tattoo is gonna start sagging." She smirked. I sighed and reluctantly sliding her phone into my pocket. "Good girl." The daughter of Ares snickered cockily, as I uncrossed one leg at a time and trudged as though I were on a death march over to her.

I got into my fighting stance and her laugh made me instantly regret it.

"Holy shit, Ev." Clarisse gasped for air between fits of laughter. "I'm glad I'm the only one here. If anyone else saw all of this," She gestured to me, "They'd know you're not a grandchild of Athena. What are you go noodle-arm your opponent to death?" She finished, still chuckling.

"Fuck this. I'm just going to go to my cabin." I mumbled pitifully and started walking away.

"Hey," She caught my arm. "Let me help you." She added, smiling in a tantalizing way. I nodded, seeing a sincere look in her eyes. "Come here." She pulled me gently back in front of the dummy. I got back into my stance, starring the dummy down. She pushed lightly on my shoulder, causing me to stumble. "Spread your legs a little wider. It'll help with your terrible balance."

"Hey." I grumbled, glancing over my shoulder to look at her.

"What? It's true." Clarisse replied, innocently. I shrugged, knowing she was right, and took her advice. She pushed on my shoulder again, harder this time. "See? Isn't that better?" She asked when I didn't budge.

"Yeah, thanks." I snickered.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do." She replied. "Square your hips." She said, placing her hands on my hips and straightening them. Her fingers lingered at the pockets of my jeans, and I could feel the warmth of her breath tickling the exposed skin of my neck. I turned around to face her, my breath catching in my throat when I noticed how close we were.

"Clarisse,"

"Hm?" She mumbled, her eyes falling from my eyes to my lips. I tugged hard on my bottom lip with my teeth before whispering:

"Kiss me." She didn't hesitate, pulling my body against hers in a split second before crushing her mouth against mine. I threw my arms around the taller woman's neck, pressing myself against her and deepening the kiss.

"A little impatient, are we?" She chuckled, her arms locked around my hips and her hands resting on a...lower region...in my back pockets...

"You're just so gods damn irresistible."

"Oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet." She purred as a warning before her lips were back against mine. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth when she pushed me against the training dummy and kissed a path down to my neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin as she went. I dropped my hands from her hair and to her stomach, lingering at her rock hard muscles as she attacked my neck.

A few agonizing minutes later, she finally kissed back up to my mouth, running her tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, which, of course, she won.

I felt her cool fingers press against the warm flesh of my stomach as her lips turned demanding against mine. One of her hands slide up my front, lingering at my chest, before cupping my face gently. Her other hand slid around to my back.

She was a lot rougher with me than Seth was…

_Seth!_

"Fuck!" I snapped against her mouth. "I'm a horrible person." I mumbled, pulling back with eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked, confused. "Evelyn, talk to me." She demanded when I pushed out from underneath her. "Hey," She caught my hand and pulled me back to look at her.

"I can't be doing this." I mumbled.

"Doing what?" She asked, her face falling.

"Falling for you again." I peeped, looking up at her.

"Why not? You seemed to like the idea a minute ago." She smirked, playfully.

"There's this guy…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked before I could continue.

"Well, no but-"

"Do you like him?" She asked quickly.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's really complicated." I answered.

"When did you meet him?"

"Two days before you picked Eric and I up."

"Oh, boy! Two whole days? You two are definitely getting married!" She said, sarcastically.

"Just stop, okay?" I barked, crossing my arms tightly.

"What? Come on Evelyn, do you even know him?"

"Well, not entirely but-"

"What's his favorite color?" She asked.

"What's mine?"

"Blue."

Wrong."

"Sorry, light blue." She sighed. "Do you even know his last name?"

"Clear-something…" I murmured. "Okay, so I don't have all the details…" I added, feeling defeated.

"Then I don't see a problem with this." She purred, running her hands down my arms, uncrossing them and then picking up my hands. "I mean, I guess I could back off." She snickered as she pulled me into her familiar, comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms up her torso and laid my head against her shoulder. "But you don't seem to want me to." She whispered into my ear, tightening her hold on me. I didn't reply, instead I just closed my eyes, feeling content.

"How come you're such an asshole when you want to be, but also the realest, strongest person that I know? I muttered a couple minutes later.

"The same way you're a know-it-all, sarcastic bitch when you want to be, but also the smartest, most down to Earth person I know." She replied, pulling back to look at me.

"Touche."

"Touche?" She laughed.

"Yeah." I giggled. "Someone's coming." I looked up and pulled my hands away.

"Put your hair down. You have a couple hickies." She chuckled, running her fingers over the now tender skin.

"Fuck you." I snickered and pulled out my hair tie.

"Evelyn, there you are!" Eric came running over the hill, raising an eyebrow when he saw Clarisse next to me.

"What's up?" I asked, jogging and meeting him halfway.

"Chiron wants us to meet him at the house." Eric explained, panting.

"You need to work out more, buddy. What'd you run, ten feet?" I replied.

"Asshole." Eric grumbled.

"Wait, you two got summoned?" Clarisse asked. "By Chiron?"

"Three, actually. He wants to see you too." Eric spat, clearly not happy to see her. "He says it's important." He added, turning back to me.

"We'd better go." Clarisse said, walking past Eric and I. We followed, trailing a few steps behind her.

"Evelyn, are you crazy?" Eric barked.

"I hope not. Why?" I looked at him.

"Clarisse, again. Really?" He asked. "Are you two, like, back together?"

"No. And even if we were, it's not really any of your business, little brother." I snapped.

"Then why do you spend every waking moment together?" I looked at him. "Yeah, I noticed." He hissed, meeting my eyes.

"Because she's the only one I know in this entire camp besides you. She's a good friend, Eric." I explained.

"Yeah, a good friend that broke your heart last year." He grumbled.

"You know I can hear everything you're saying, little boy?" Clarisse growled, looking over her shoulder at him, who now looked like he was about to wet his pants. "You should probably learn to whisper."

"She has a point." I sang, amused.

"Shut up." He replied as the three of us met up with Chiron.

"Thank you for meeting me so quickly." The centaur said. "Come with me." He added and led us inside of the house.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked from behind Eric and I as we walked into the living room.

"Oh my gods." I whispered when my eyes fell on Katherine, who threw her arms around Eric and I.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, pulling back to look at us.

"We're fine, mom." I said quickly without thinking.

"Oh, babies," She pulled us back into her embrace, swaggering slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, just a bit jetlagged is all." She whispered, smiling at me. "Thank the gods you two are okay. An explosion? How in the hell did you manage that?" She exclaimed, scolding now and glaring at me.

"Actually that was my bad." Eric snickered. "Evelyn let me drive while she slept for a little while."

"Remind me to never let you borrow my car." Katherine whispered, a small smile on her mouth. "Chiron, thank you for keeping them safe." She looked at him.

"It was no trouble, my dear." The centaur smiled at her.

"Hey, where's dad?" Eric asked.

"He and Embry got held up at the airport. They lost our luggage." She told us.

"Embry?" I asked.

"He came with me." A very unforgettable voice spoke up.

"Seth?" I peeped, looking around Katherine and seeing him.

"Hey." He smiled. I dashed to him and threw myself at him, unable to help myself. He wrapped his arms around my waist, tightly, and spun me around.

A wave of confusion and guilt hit me like a train when I saw Clarisse's face.

_What the hell do I do? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi there. <em>**

**Thanks for reading. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. So, yeah. **

**Seth or Clarisse? **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thank again!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." Katherine greeted, sitting next to me on the log as the fire roared in front of us. I was keeping to myself as everyone chatted happily around me.

"Hey." I replied, just watching the fire.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." I glanced at her. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Did Eric tell you something?" I barked, looking at her.

"No. Should he have?" She cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Whoa, what happened to your neck?" She asked, moving my hair.

"Nothing." I brushed her hands away and pulled my hair back over my hickies.

"Looks like something. A big something, as a matter of fact." She pushed my hair back again. "What happened?" I shook my head. "Evelyn Grace," She scolded. I glanced at Clarisse, who was chatting with Embry."No…" Katherine breathed, following my eyes. We made eye contact before I looked away. "Evelyn…"

"What?" I snapped, looking at her.

"Are these," She gestured to the marks on my neck. "From her?" I nodded reluctantly. "Honey, she broke your heart."

"You say that like I forgot." I replied through a sigh.

"Well, did you?" She asked.

"Of course not." I barked.

"Then why are you letting her manipulate you again?"

"She's not manipulating me, Katherine. She actually cares about me." I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing that." Katherine sighed.

"I understand that. Can I ask you something?" I replied.

"Of course."

"Did you bring Seth because you knew she'd be here?"

"No. He cares about you, sweetheart. He looked like a lost puppy after you left." She told me. "But," She smirked. "I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't part of it…" She added, chuckling.

"Figured." I snickered. She draped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against her shoulder, just watching the fire in front of us. "So, daughter of Athena, huh?" I muttered, a few tranquil minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Eric sooner. There just hasn't been a good time." She explained. "Where have you two been staying?"

"Athena's cabin. Everyone thinks I'm your daughter." I replied. "Well, biologically." I added. with a shrug.

"What do you think of Annabeth?" She asked, snickering.

"She's cool…"

"Say what you're thinking."

"Bossy. She's very bossy." I said quickly.

"That's my sister for you." Katherine laughed against my head, squeezing my shoulders.

"Mind if I join you?" Seth asked, coming up from behind.

'Actually, we were just finishing up. I'm going to go check on your father and Eric." She smiled, kissing my cheek before getting up and wandering away into the crowd.

"Hey." I grinned warmly up at him.

"Hi." He smiled, sitting down next to me. "This place is crazy. What's up with that horse guy?"

"He's a centaur, silly." I chuckled, tucking myself under his warm arm and nestling under his chin.

"Cold?" He chuckled, wrapping his other arm around me.

"Not anymore." I giggled, coiling my arms around his torso.

"Is everyone here a creature out of a storybook?" He asked.

"Pretty much." I snickered.

"Even you?" He murmured, nervously.

"Yeah. Even me." I answered honestly. "Wanna see something cool?" I asked him before he could reply, already trying to wiggle out of his toasty embrace.

"Sure. What do you got?" He answered as he let me go but kept an arm hanging at my waist.

"Watch this." I said, pulling my lighter and striking it. Seth's eyes threatened to pop out of his head as he watched the lighter explode into a gleaming bronze sword in my hand.

"Whoa…" He breathed, falling off the log we were sitting on, and accidentally pulling me down on top of him.

"Welcome to my world." I giggled, kissing his cheek, still on the ground.

"That's the sword you had in the woods…" He muttered to himself, holding my against him and standing up like I weighed nothing.

"How'd you know that?" I asked when he set me on my feet.

"What's your favorite color?" He replied, looking up at me innocently with his shining brown eyes and ignoring my question, sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Light blue. Yours?" I answered skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Green." He told me. "Can I see it?" I nodded before sliding the gleaming weapon into his open palm. "This thing is heavy. Can you even carry this?" He snickered.

"Barely." I chuckled. He looked from the metal to my face before flashing his breathtakingly perfect smile at me.

"You scared me, you know." He murmured, wrapping his arm around me. "I didn't know where you were or if you were okay…"

"I'm sorry." I muttered, wrapping my arms around his neck. At this moment, I couldn't shake the waves of safety and warmth that radiated from the man sitting under me. Being in his arms made me feel so secure, like the way we fit together felt almost as if we were made for each other, like pieces of a puzzle.

"That blade… Who's is it?" Chiron asked, appearing next to us almost out of no where, startling me.

"Uh, it's mine." I murmured, scooting off of Seth's lap, blushing awkwardly.

"May I?" I nodded and Seth handed it to him. The centaur examined it, collapsing it back into the lighter and reopening it more than once. "This blade belonged to Hades himself. It was the one he used to slay Kronos…" He whispered to himself before looking at me. "Percy has Poseidon's, Thalia has Zeus', if you have Hades' that means-"

"It means that I have accepted her as my heir." A deep voice boomed out of no where as the ground started to shake.

"Get back." Chiron ordered over the wave of panic that struck the camp, handing my sword back to me just as a scary demon-looking thing exploded out of the fire before us, wielding fire balls in its claws. Seth pulled me over the log and set me down behind him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I screamed, squeezing the handle with both hands trying to stop them from shaking.

"Hades, what do you want?" Chiron barked.

"I just wanted to claim my daughter. Is that so wrong?" The demon asked, transforming into a man and walking out of the fire. He had curly black hair that trailed down to his shoulders and pale, I'm talking albino, white skin. His black eyes locked on me and held eye contact.

"What are you talking about, your daughter?" Chiron asked, his voice harsh. Katherine was at my side in a split second with Clarisse trailing not to far behind. "Her mother seduced her father while he was intoxicated."

"Come now, Chiron. Do you really think a mere mortal could impregnate _her_?" The man chuckled darkly.

"What's he talking about?" I whispered. Katherine just shrugged and shook her head. She picked up my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Her father did lay with her mother, however, what if she was already pregnant?" He smiled morbidly.

"That's impossible…" Chiron breathed in disbelief, turning to look at me.

"Check for yourself if you do not believe me. All of my children have the same birthmark of my scepter on their forearm. It looks like this." The man opened his hand and a very pointy, dangerous looking, two-pronged scepter appeared in his palm.

"Katherine…" I mouthed, knowing the mark was there. My step-mother pulled out my arm, gasping when her eyes fell on the mark.

"No way…" I heard Clarisse mutter. She was looking over Katherine's shoulder, staring at my birthmark unbelieving.

"Yes way, Ms. La Rue." The man smiled with false-sweetness at her. "David Swan is not your father, my dear." The man looked back at me. "I am."

"No, you're not." I murmured through a shaky voice. .

"Oh, but I am. And there is no use trying to deny it. Come with me. Come be with your mother and I in our kingdom, where you belong." The man said, charmingly.

"You're not my father. You weren't here. Did you hold me when I cried? Did you feed me? Did you change me, sit up with me when I was sick or couldn't sleep, teach me to walk and talk? No, Katherine and Dave did. They raised me, not you or Medusa." I spat her name, assertively, suddenly feeling very self-confident. "They're my parents. I belong here." I growled. The man just chuckled.

"Suit yourself, my dear. But remember, the offer still stands once you realize how wrong you are. You do not fit here, Evelyn. You're no demigod; you're an _abomination_!" Hades hissed sadistically, backing towards the fire and disappearing into a ball of ash as soon as his feet touched the flames.

"Don't even think about listening to him." Katherine said, wrapping me into a tight embrace, running her hands up and down my back.

"Seth, let's go for a run. You're shaking, dude." I heard Embry whisper to Seth. "We'll be back soon." Em whispered. I looked up, seeing him towing Seth away from all the dumbfounded and awestruck faces of the other campers.

I buried my face into Katherine's-excuse me-my mom's neck, wrapping my arms around her. My dad and Eric joined in on the love fest, sandwiching me in the middle of them.

I felt something against my hand, causing me to look up and see Clarisse, her pinky intertwined with mine. She nodded at me before mouthing:

"_Everything's going to be okay."_

_And then I realized: she was right…_

_I was going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... <strong>

**This happened last night while I was supposed to be doing homework... **

**Sorry if it's weird. **

**Let me know what you thought, please. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So I guess that makes me either a Demi-demigod, or a Demi-Gorgan. What do you think?" I asked, chuckling pathetically, pacing back and forth.

"Evelyn," Katherine mumbled, squeezing my shoulder.

"What?" I barked, glaring at her.

"You're acting irrationally. Please, just sit down." She ordered, trying to be gentle.

"Oh, am I acting irrationally?" I snickered. "I'm sorry I don't know how to act appropriately when I find out that everything that I think I know about myself is a lie." I scoffed, crossing my arms tightly at my chest.

"This is weird for all of us, honey. Trust me." Katherine reasoned, pulling me into her embrace.

"Can we go home?" I mumbled, as I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around her.

"I wish we could, baby. But it's too dangerous out there right now. Chiron told me that you're being targeted, and maybe Eric is too. Your father and I can make a run there tomorrow if you want anything to make you feel more comfortable here, but you two need to stay put for now." She explained, pulling back and running her hands up and down my arms. I nodded, understanding. "What? No protesting?" She snickered, picking up my hands.

"Not tonight." I shrugged, before wrapping my arms around her again. "Thank you. You're a good mom." I mumbled.

"Yeah, anytime…" She murmured, hugging me back, stunned. I pulled away a couple second later and nodded at her before I pivoted on my heels, trudging toward my new cabin. "Evelyn," She called.

"Hm?" I looked at her.

"Good night, baby." She smiled brilliantly at me.

"Good night." I replied, mirroring her smile before dragging my feet away from the now cooled fire pit and towards the last place I ever wanted to go.

Hades' cabin.

I stood, frozen in a horrified, awestruck state as I took in the dark obsidian walls and the skull that hung over the doorway. A green flame burned brightly, illuminating the darkened, dead, foliage, and adding an sickening glow to the building.

"You don't have to go in there, Evelyn."

"I kinda do, Clarisse. Where else would I stay? I've been getting the stink eye from Athena's spawn since whatever the hell happened at the fire." I turned around and looked at her.

"How about the big house with your parents, or in a tent with Embry and your boyfriend, or even my cabin with me. This cabin is pretty fucked up, and that's coming from a daughter of war." She finished with a chuckle, stepping into the green luminance.

"He's not my boyfriend." I grumbled.

"Really? That's all you heard out of that entire speech?" She snickered. "Congratulations, Ev. You are unbelieveable."

"Thanks, Clarisse. You're making this so much easier." I grumbled as I leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk until my ass hit the ground.

"I know how you feel. I have daddy issues too; half of this camp does. Hell, this camp should probably be called: Camp Mommy-and-Daddy-Issues." Clarisse explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but at least you have a normal other half. I'm half gorgan, a fucking monster." I muttered, spitting out the last words in disgust.

"Hey, you're not a monster." She snapped sternly, as she kneeled down in front of me and ran a hand through my hair, caressing my cheek and coaxing me to look at her. "In fact, you're probably the farthest thing from it." She added, gently. "Come here." The daughter of war opened her arms, welcomingly, to which I promptly slid into and slumped against her. "You're going to be okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me, running her hands up and down my arm and back. "Your family still loves you. You have Seth. And you can bet your ass that I'll still be here to make your life hell." She snickered into my ear before planting a light kiss against my hair.

"Speaking of Seth," I poked my head up and looked at her. "Have you seen him or Embry since the fire? Because I haven't, and that was like three hours ago."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't…" She murmured after thinking for a second.

"Should we go look for the-"

"Clarisse?" A voice called through the dead foliage abruptly put an end to my question, and the comfortable position I was currently in..

"One of your brothers is coming." I explained as I unweaved myself from her mother-bear like embrace.

"I swear, if it's Trevor, I'm going to kick his ass into next week." Clarisse grumbled as she scooted a couple inches away from me.

"He thinks you're cool." I chuckled.

"He's annoying." She scoffed.

"He's thirteen." I looked at her.

"That's no excuse for being obnoxious." She shot back quickly.

"Then what's your excuse?" I smirked, catching her off guard.

"Oh, hey. There you are!" Trevor panted, jogging through the treeline just as Clarisse opened her mouth to reply.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him, causing him to jump.

"Be nice." I giggled, swatting her shoulder playfully.

"Well?" She asked, swatting my arm in reply.

"Um, uh, I-I, uh-" Trevor stammered, his black hair flopping into his eyes.

"Spit it out!" Clarisse barked, getting on her feet.

"Werewolves have been spotted in the woods. Chiron told me to come find you." He explained, speaking a mile a minute literally quaking in his boots.

"What?" She breathed.

"Werewolves have been-"

"Shut up, Trevor! I'm thinking!" She snapped at him. "Okay, Evelyn," She whirled around and held out her hand. "I need you to stay here so I know you're safe. Go to my cabin or the big house if you don't want to go in yours." She explained in a rush as she pulled me to my feet. "Okay?" She looked at me, her eyes showing nothing but concern. I nodded and she smiled slightly, grateful I didn't argue knowing well enough that I hated receiving orders.

"Be safe." I whispered, pleading. She nodded and glanced at Trevor. Seeing his eyes weren't on us, she leaned in and pecked my lips quickly.

"For luck." She whispered, winking at me before turning and jogging passed her half-brother and into the trees. "C'mon!" She hissed as he trailed a few yards behind her. I stared after them for a couple seconds before slumping back against the tree, pulling my lighter out of my pocket and striking it, just watching as the bronze blade exploded out of it over and over again.

Finally, about twenty minutes later, I sighed and collapsed the weapon for the last time.

I stood up and, without thinking, hurled the lighter into the woods, hoping to forget it.

I forced myself to climb the two stairs leading to the dark, heavy, dungeon-looking door, and with shaking, unsteady hands, I slowly turned the skeleton shaped door handle and let myself in.

I slowly realized the inside wasn't any less terrifying than the outside, taking in the coffin-shaped beds, the blood red sheets and pillows, and who could ever unsee the constant reminders of death that were scattered all over the place.

Wow: sometimes I can't even stand watching the _Walking Dead_…

I shook my head and made my way over to the bed by the window; the only window in the entire cabin. I sat down on the edge and buried my head in my hands, wishing that this was just some crazy dream that I would wake up from.

I flopped down, resting my head against the musty pillow before feeling something cold press against the back of my neck.

"Huh?" I murmured and sat back up, pulling the pillow aside and gasping when there, resting against the sheets, was the lighter I had thrown away only moments ago accompanied by a folded up piece of paper. I quickly unfolded the note and nearly screamed when I read it:

_You cannot run away from this, my dear._

_~Mother _

"Who the fuck am I?" I breathed, crumpling up the paper and throwing it across the room before picking up the weapon and striking it.

"You're Evelyn Grace Swan. You were yesterday, and you are today. Nothing's changed." Eric cut into my thoughts and the sword extended to it's full length. I laughed maniacally, looking from the gleaming blade to glare at my brother.

"Are you joking? Eric, look around. Everything's changed." I snapped, seeing him in the doorway. "Look where we are."

"It's...cozy…" He muttered, looking around.

"Yeah, reminds me of home." I said sarcastically, collapsing my weapon back into the lighter and setting it on the windowsill.

"You're still my sister, you know?" He told me, coming into the dimly lit room. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, making room for him to sit next to me.

"I know." I replied as he plopped down.

"I'm sorry I left so quickly. I shouldn't have made dad leave you and mom alone." He apologized.

"It's cool. To be honest, I probably would have done the same thing if roles were switched." I admitted shyly, staring at my feet as I spoke.

"Why? You're brave."

"No, I'm really not." I looked at him. "I'm just a damn good actress and can fake it when I need to. I'm falling apart, Eric. I feel like I'm going crazy…" I murmured, burying my head in my hands again.

"Me too." He admitted, resting his head against my shoulder. "Imagine if we hadn't gone to the wedding like we almost didn't. I wonder what would've happened then…" He whispered, causing me to look at him.

"If you don't stop thinking like that, you are going to go crazy." I replied, as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his. "Hey, grandchild of Athena, why aren't you with the rest of your cabin, hunting werewolves and shit?" I asked him.

"Annabeth wouldn't let me. Something about almost cutting my ear off made her not trust me with weapons." He told me.

"You did what?" I barked, pulling away to glare at him.

"It healed!" He defended himself, turning his head to show me his ear, which had a deep scar all around it.

"Shit…" I muttered, running my finger over the mark.

"Chiron told me that I should stick to killing monsters in video games…" He sighed.

"Maybe he's right." I chuckled.

"Maybe." He snickered. "Between you and me, I prefer video games to the real thing. It hurts less getting hit and-"

He cut himself off as soon as we heard a loud howling tear through the woods.

"Tell me you heard that too?" I asked.

"I did. And it sounds close…" He replied.

"Really close... " I added, picking up and squeezing the lighter in my palm.

"Where are you going?" He snapped as I got up and walked at a snail's pace to the door.

"Away. Stay here." I ordered.

"No." He scrambled up and followed me out the door. "Get back here!" He cried still following me as I walked further into the woods, through the barrier.

"Seth and Embry are out here somewhere, dude. What if something happens to them? And if you want me to stop, why the hell are you still following me?" I barked, looking over my shoulder to glare at him.

"I can't leave you alone; you're my sister!" He whispered, intensely.

"Yeah, your sister who is packing a death blade in her hand." I growled at him, just as a twig snapped somewhere near us. "Get down." I hissed and crouched down in a bush. Eric was next to me in a second, now wielding a pointy looking stick. "What the fuck?"

"I found it on the ground. Shut up."

"You shut up." I replied.

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut u-" He started to reply, before I clamped a hand over his mouth as I heard footsteps that could not be human approaching.

A giant figure whooshed passed us not even a second later, skidding to a halt when voices whooping were heard from all around us.

It was cornered.

I pulled my hand from Eric's mouth and pulled back a part of the bushes to see the trapped, sandy-brown wolf, frantically looking around the angry mob of campers carrying weapons, trying to find a way out.

"Why isn't it attacking them? Aren't werewolves supposed to be vicious?" I whispered.

"Because that's one of the wolves from the woods in Forks." Eric breathed as he started getting up.

"Whoa, hey. What are you doing?" I spat, grabbing him and pulling him back down.

"That's the wolf that saved my life, Evelyn. I can't let them kill it." He replied.

"Are you serious? That is a six-foot tall killing machine, Eric!" I barked.

"I know…" He said, just as the wolf in front of us turned slightly, just enough for us to make eye contact, it whimpered when it saw me, like it knew me. Something about its eyes hit me hard, as if I recognized them and saw the worry and fear in them.

Only the feelings weren't about itself.

"Holy shit, you're right." I breathed and let him go. "Stop!" I screamed before popping out of the bush. The mob of demigods froze when they saw me.

"Evelyn, what the fuck are you doing here?" Clarisse screamed bloodcurdlingly at me just as, "Eric, I thought I told you to stay in the camp!" Was yelled at my brother by Annabeth.

"It's not dangerous!" I barked, making a point by walking close enough to the beast to brush up against it.

"Get away from it, you fucking idiot!" Clarisse scrutinized, her hands white-knuckling around her spear.

"Evelyn's right!" Eric joined in as the wolf nuzzled affectionately me with its nose in response. I chuckled, raising my hand and running it through the animal's soft fur, scratching by its ears. I whimpered happily, nudging me to continue. "See?" Eric snapped, just as the wolf ran its large tongue up my arm and to my face.

"Hey," I chuckled, pushing the playful beast's snout away from me.

"Unbelievable…" Annabeth breathed, just watching us interact.

"We still haven't found Seth or Embry. What if this thing or the other one found them first?" Clarisse barked, clearly furious at me blatantly disobeying her.

"Actually, I'm over here." Embry mumbled, fearlessly walking through the crowd and next to the wolf and I.

"Where the hell have you been and where's Seth?" Clarisse growled at him.

"I think he went back to the camp." Embry shrugged.

"Why didn't you?" She drilled the poor man.

"I got lost. Probably would still be if you guys weren't stampeding through the woods like herds of animals, so thanks for that." He replied, agitatedly.

"Clarisse!" Trevor exclaimed, running through the angry mob of half bloods.

"What?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"The other wolf got away. We can't find it." Trevor explained and I heard Embry snicker mockingly at the boy's words. The wolf nudged him, almost as if it was telling him to shut up.

"Clarisse, Annabeth, that wolf clearly isn't a threat. Maybe we should just go back to camp." Percy Jackson suggested, stepping between the two intimidating women.

"And what do we do about the giant, life threatening werewolf?" Clarisse barked, gesturing at the animal I was playing with like as though it were my pet.

"He's right. It doesn't seem dangerous." Annabeth admitted.

"Fine, but if it attacks or kills anyone it's on your heads." Clarisse huffed before storming off, not liking the taste of defeat.

"Looks like you're safe, big guy." I chuckled and patted the animal's head as the crowd dissipated, all looking disappointed. The wolf nudged me one last time before taking off into the woods.

"This place is crazy." Embry sighed after it was only he, Eric, and I left in the vicinity.

"What? Don't believe in Gods and Goddesses?" I replied with a smirk, looking at him. "Don't tell me you're Jewish." I added with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not." He snickered as we turned and started walking back to camp. "It's just, like, I don't know...They just wouldn't be the first deities I'd think to believe in." He told me carefully, with a shrug.

"I feel that." Eric said. "I still can't believe mom didn't tell us who she was."

"Neither can I, little brother." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I can't believe that dad isn't my real father." I admitted. "Well, biologically."

"Was it just me, or was Clarisse bitchier than usual?" Eric asked spitefully, trying to change the subject.

"Eric," I warned.

"That brown haired chick? No, she's pretty bitchy. Sorry, Ev." Embry added.

"Okay, I'll admit it. She's bitchy. But, that's how you know that she cares. She acts like that when she's scared." I explained carefully.

"She has a pretty messed up way of showing affection." Embry muttered as we round my cabin.

"I agree. Alright, this is me." I sighed, staring up at the building.

"Homey…" Embry murmured, unsure.

"It's better in the daytime." I replied before thinking for a second. "No it's not. Hey, tell Seth that I'll see him tomorrow, okay? I'm beat." I looked at him.

"Of course, Evelyn." He smiled at me.

"Good night, boys." I told them, ruffling my brother's hair.

"Night." They both said at the same time before trudging away tiredly.

"I know you're there." I sighed when they were gone, turning just in time to see the fuming face of my ex girlfriend explode out of the tree line.

"What the hell was that? I told you to stay here." Clarisse barked, getting in my face.

"Something didn't feel right. I felt drawn to that spot." I admitted.

"You could have been killed, Evelyn. You do know that, right? That wolf could have eaten your fucking face off." The daughter of war spat.

"Some people do that to each other nowadays, you know?" I replied.

"Are you seriously going to joke around right now?" The taller woman snapped, her eyes showing a mixture of rage and fear.

"Hey," I breathed, running my hands down her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I just felt like I needed to be out there."

"You're so fucking reckless." She sighed rigidly, intertwining our fingers when our hands met running her thumbs over the backs of my hands, staring at the movement.

"What can I say? I am the God of the Dead's daughter." I said with a smirk. "Clarisse, look at me." I ordered, gently. She trailed her eyes up my body until they were locked on mine. "You can't keep doing this…" I murmured.

"Keep doing what?" She asked, hoarsely.

"Pretending that you don't care until you snap. I know you're a daughter of Ares, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to have feelings." I whispered.

"My dad said that same thing to me last time I saw him." She chuckled, a small smile forming on her mouth.

"If you don't listen to me then you should probably listen to him." I half-smiled at her.

"I know. It's just," She started, pulling one of her hands out of mine and running it through her hair awkwardly. "I-I-I," As she stammered, I stared at her mouth, just watching it move. Her hand drooped back to her side, trembling. I picked it up and squeezed it.

"You don't have to say it. I know." I smiled warmly at her. She took a deep breath and with her eyes locked on mine, she took a step closer. Her hands slid out of mine and dragged tantalizingly across my sides until they were locked around my waist in a vice like grip. At that moment, I didn't think my heart could beat any faster without exploding.

"Are you okay?" She peeped, unused to seeing the deep, red blush that quickly engulfed nearly my entire body.

"Mhm…" I murmured, tugging on my bottom lip with my teeth, already lost in the thought of what was to come. My breath hitched as she pulled me in closer and closer until our lips touched.

At first it was innocent, but when her hands slid below the belt, all bets were off.

I moaned into her open mouth and, taking the encouragement, she leaned down and, not breaking the contact from my mouth, lifted me up by the backs of my knees like I weighed nothing. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck as she stumbled toward the door to my cabin.

As soon as we were inside, I felt her hands tugging at my cardigan. Uncoiling myself from her body, I allowed her to peel the thin material off of me. I felt her hands running along the waistline of my jeans before pushing me down on the bed by the window and climbing on top of me, kissing a slow path starting from my collarbone and ending just below my ear.

"I missed having you underneath me." She whispered, raking her teeth across my earlobe. I whimpered quietly, reaching up and tangling my fingers in her hair before pulling her into a heated kiss.

And then I was lost, letting her have her wicked way with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah...<strong>

**This happened... **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed somewhere throughout this story! I really appreciate it. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update: my laptop broke last weekend and took a few days longer than I originally thought to fix. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I still don't have any long term plot ideas for this so if you have anything in particular you want to see happen, I'm all ears. **

**Thanks for reading! Have a lovely night. **


End file.
